The present invention is directed to an archery target and more specifically to a target of foam material having the shape of an animal body with a sheet of cloth integrally molded in the foam material in the vertical median plane extending lengthwise of the foam animal in the kill area.
Single piece, lightweight foam animal targets are known which approximate the size and shape of the corresponding live animal even though the actual primary target area is limited only to the approximate location of the upper chest cavity in the region of the heart and lungs. Since this area comprises a primary aiming point, the target in this area is relatively quickly destroyed even though other areas of the target are only slightly damaged. The primary target area of the target will accept only so many strikes before it disintegrates into several pieces meaning the entire target must be replaced. This involves a substantial expenditure, especially when relatively large targets are concerned.
In order to overcome the drawbacks associated with the single piece, lightweight foam animal target described above, the U.S. Patent to McKenzie et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,082) discloses a three-dimensional archery target simulating an animal and having a replaceable segment corresponding to the physiological target area of an animal. The segments of the animal target may be comprised of polyurethane foam with the replaceable target segment having a higher density than the remaining body segments.
The U.S. Patent to Pilgrim (U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,060) discloses a reversible archery target with a central divider panel of heavy utility grade polypropelyne material which divides the entire interior of the target into two portions, each filled with cotton material. The exterior covering of the target comprises two layers of utility grade polypropelyne and an outer layer of heavy burlap having various target shapes silkscreened on both exterior sides.
The U.S. Patent to Morrell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,285) disclosed an archery target having a free floating central core formed by a plurality of stacked sheets of tightly woven nylon material. The sheets are oriented parallel to the front and back faces of the target and serve to absorb arrow impact without being penetrated. The central core is completely surrounded by compressed cotton packing disposed within a cardboard frame. The frame, compressed cotton and central core are contained within a polyethylene bag to form a moisture barrier and a plurality of layers of nylon are wrapped around the moisture barrier.
The U.S. Patents to Meyer (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,088,738, 4,076,246, 4,235,444 and 4,491,328) disclose laminated target constructions having one or more layers of foam material, other fibrous material and sheets of plastic material. In targets of this type, the arrow is designed to penetrate as many of the laminations or layers as necessary to stop the arrow.
The U.S. Patents to Roloff (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,390 and 3,762,709) are directed to non-piercing archery targets having a plurality of laminations using a plurality of layers of synthetic or natural foam. The Roloff-patent '390 discloses a sheet of penetration resistant rubber material between two layers of high density foam material. The laminations are held together by either a fabric bag-like material or by a rim which clamps the laminations together. The Roloff patent '709 also uses a plurality of layers of foam material but provides resilient means to allow one of the foam layers to move relative to the other for the purpose of absorbing impact.